Titamon
(Ja:) (En:) One-man squad |level=Mega |type=God Man |attribute=Virus |family= |from=DigitamamonDigimon World Re:Digitize: Decode |to= |java=Higao Esawa |javan=(next 0rder) |enva= |partner=Zaxon Hacker |g1=Three Gods of Destruction }} Titamon is a God Man Digimon. The titan of revenge Titamon was born from the hatred of the Digimon defeated by the Olympos XII in battles over the sovereignty of the Digital World. It holds the alias of "One-man squad" ("One-Man Division") and is treated as if it was a legion despite being a single being because it is able to instantly summon a mighty host. Bearing the inexhaustible energy of its hatred within its gigantic body, it runs through the battlefield seeking the heads of the Olympos XII. Its large arms are covered in a multitude of skulls, and the skulls are all data of the power it has stolen from the enemies it has defeated so far. As its gigantic sword is a bone sword carved from SkullGreymon's bones, the hatred filling the sword makes a low growl. Attacks * is a pun on |進撃の巨人|Shingeki no Kyojin|lit. "Advancing Titans"}}.|lit. "Soul Core-attack"}}: Swings the Zanjinto so that it slides through the opponent's armor and body, reaching their DigiCore unhindered and chopping it up. If the opponent takes this technique head on, they'll never be able to recover. * : Eviscerates the opponent with the Zanjinto, causing them to fall into a hallucination that they are being harrowed even after the blade is pulled out, so that they don't stop suffering until their spirit dies. * : Summons shades based on the skulls on both of its arms, which overrun the enemy's forces as an undead legion. Design Etymologies ;Titamon (タイタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . From the mythological race who were progenitors and enemies of the . Development Titamon was created by Kenji Watanabe. It was meant to give Ogremon a Mega form, which did not yet exist, and was originally planned to be the representative of the Olympos XII.[http://www.famitsu.com/news/201307/05035910.html Famitsu: ''Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode, Illustrators interview!], English translation by Garmmy Fiction Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Titamon digivolves from Digitamamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Titamon is a Hand-To-Hand type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Zudomon and SkullGreymon and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Alter-B with MetalEtemon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Titamon is a Earth Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Cyberdramon, SkullGreymon, and Digitamamon. Its special attack is Soul Core Attack and its support skill is Haymaker, which increases the chance to Critical Hit by 15%. In Complete Edition, Titamon also digivolves from Phantomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Titamon is #257 and is a Earth Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Cyberdramon, SkullGreymon, Digitamamon, and Phantomon. Its special attack is Soul Core Attack and its support skill is Haymaker, which increases the chance to Critical Hit by 15%. Digimon Heroes! Titamon is card 5-567 and 5-747. Digimon Links Titamon digivolves from Cyberdramon, SkullGreymon, and Digitamamon. Digimon ReArise Titamon may digivolve from Digitamamon. Notes and references